Uncertain
by Killing perfection's lover
Summary: He'd never get the chance to tell them. Tell them he had an affair, and sired a bastard child who'd go unclaimed. Who would become the only surviving female of the Uchiha clan and younger sister of Sasuke and Itachi Uchiha. And one who would inevitably become entangled it its dark, twisted ways. (Eventual incest)


(A/N: Yeah you all probably wanna smack me for not updating and here I go making a Naruto crossover. Yes I said crossover and I probably wanna make this an Itachi/Kagome fic. I write twisted fics and so thisll be a sad, angtsy fic with perhaps incest o.O So if that's freaky then you should leave, like now. Ta~)

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Naruto

Chapter 1

It was raining. And it washed away most of the blood. But the blood caking on her fingertips wouldn't leave. Wouldn't wash off.

Her eyes hurt.

Sango coughed, the light already fading from her brown orbs. Miroku staggered, the wind tunnel ripping itself open. The last thing he would ever see was Sango's body, impaled on an arrow, fly into his hand before he too joined her moments later.

Inuyasha wielded his blade, turning to her. His eyes were red and she saw the angry, purple stripe on each cheek.

"K-Kagome." His voice was guttural. He swung, but with her newly acquired eyes, his movements were easy to read. Not that they weren't before, but things were happening in slow motion to her.

She ended his life quickly, sword and body painted crimson.

They had turned on her.

He manipulated them with false promises. Promises of bringing their dead loved one back and sparing so and so... If they killed her.

Maybe they were just tired and wanted it to end. Or the glimmer of hope was just too tempting but whatever it was, it hurt. It hurt so much to see their eyes looking hopefully at her.

They wanted her dead. Because love could do that to a person. It could warp their ambitions and goals, completely turn about a person. She shot Sango and nipped Miroku's wind tunnel just enough to cave in on itself.

And she cried, sobbed, knowing what she was doing. It was what he wanted, laughed as they killed each other. Even applauded her improved aim as she shot Sango with such accuracy she had no time to move and slashed Miroku's beads off to cut his wind tunnel.

The anger and hurt drove her, the loss and sadness filled her. Knowing she ended the lives of her family, took away her most precious people.

Her eyes began to bleed and afterwards, killing Inuyasha was just too easy it sickened her.

The tomoes blended, morphing into something else entirely.

Behind her, Souta lay unconscious and bloodied. She had been fortunate enough to follow Inuyasha when he supposedly went off to see Kikyo. A bad idea in itself but it had saved her brother's life.

But not her mother's or her grandfather's. Their screams died off as she ran into the house, where Inuyasha had been poised to kill her little brother as he shook and yelled in anger, in miserable grief and fear. Standing over his mother, the blood seeping everywhere.

"SIT!"

She had screamed over and over as she grabbed her brother and dragged his sobbing form into the well house. The shock of having his family killed in front of him was too much, he was a blank slate.

Inwardly, she begged the well to allow her brother through and it did.

There, they had waited for her. But she wasn't the weak girl she'd been before. Sesshomaru's training had saved her life and her brother's.

She had put him to sleep, with her powers and he slumped to the ground. Afterward, she put up a barrier and stood in front of him. The rain did not teach him, merely pelted the barrier before running downwards and onto the floor.

Shippo wasn't there, hadn't been for a while now. He'd been off training with the other foxes, leveling up in his tricks and such. And he was safe, because Rin oftened visited him with Sesshomaru, had his protection. She did too but he wasn't likely to show up.

"This is better than I had imagined."

"Naraku..." She spat, looking up from Inuyasha's fallen form.

"You've come a long way from the scandalous clad girl-child." He murmured, eyes raking over her form.

She yelled, lifting her sword and charging at him. She hit no barrier, because she imbued her powers into her sword.

And relished in the surprised, pained gasp as her sword cut deep into him, blood pattering on the floor.

"Vile bitch!" He seethed.

Her hate, her anger welled up and all she could think about was Naraku getting a taste of his own medicine. To know that the pain he caused others would come unto him.

Her eye pulsed.

*It just kinda called to me you, you know? Tenseiga pulsed and it seemed right to use it.*

*The sword pulsed, calling to me to use it. So I did.*

'Is this what Inuyasha and Sesshomaru meant?' She thought, confused.

"Tsukiyomi." She murmured, just knowing that this is what it called as her eye spun, taking on a glowing purple shade. It fit, was perfect.

The world morphed. Black clouds, the sky purple, silver moon, and everything was in gray scale. Before her, stood Naraku. Or more precisely, Onigumo.

He was burning, screaming in agony. The next, he was having the demons eat his flesh, Kikyo rejected him as she left him to die, and it repeated.

The screams didn't affect her. She had killed already. Demons before and now her friends.

She was numb.

It continued on for hours.

She got bored, so she mixed it up a little. He drowned, and then he starved.

*The curse of hatred is what activates the Sharingan. Once you have strong feelings for someone, like hate, a special type of chakra affects the eye. It eventually activates the Sharingan. As you gain more power, a tomoe is added on. And can be used in a number of ways.*

Was run over with a car. Froze to death. Stabbed repeatedly.

*It is called, 'The eye of insight' and 'The eye of hypnotism.'*

He begged and grovelled for the torture to end but she continued on, projecting the repeating illusion.

*"The Sharingan allows its user to see chakra, predict an opponents attack, or dodge an opponents attack. It also allows one to see if another is under genjutsu, for their chakra flow will be irregular."*

It wasn't enough.

*It is translated literally to 'The copy wheel eye' because of its unique ability to mimic movements. Hand signs, lip movement, fighting stances and so on.*

It would never be enough.

Her friends would never come back. She was wasting her time.

The illusion dropped. Her eye tingled.

Naraku fell to the floor. A million deaths would never be enough. She killed him swiftly, the trauma had left him incapitated.

And she was left empty, either way.

The jewel merged back together and she could only stare listlessly at it, the tears trailing slowly down her cheeks.

"If only you'd never come into existence."

She pocketed the jewel, and turned to her brother. But she had broken it. This was probably karma's way of saying she had to pay for what she had done. And he too was going to have to face the hell she had built for herself.

The barrier dropped. It sprinkled, the once harsh rain that fell became gentle and she stumbled towards him.

As she neared, and as she took in the rise and fall of his chest, she fell to her knees beside him. Uncaring of the scrapes she just gave herself. She didn't care. Didn't feel the pain.

All she could see and hear was her little brother. His breathing, the sight of his unharmed sleeping body, was enough to make her start crying all over again. But she wanted to see his eyes, eyes that fluttered and blinked. Eyes that weren't glazed over like the dead people behind her, eyes that proved he was still alive and so, she stopped feeding him the power keeping him asleep.

The minutes waiting for him to wake, were grueling, lasting forever in her mind. She held her breath when he shifted, eyes slowly blinking open before they landed on her.

"Kagome..." He murmured, weakly reaching out for her. She quickly responded, taking ahold of his hand. He struggled to talk, swallowing the sickly lump in his throat.

"Mom... Grandpa... They're-He.. Inuyasha.." By then, the tears came pouring out and she tightened her hold. "I couldn't save them."

"Souta... It's not your fault." She soothed, gathering him in her arms, where he broke down and began sobbing. "Mom... She tried to reason with h-him but he... And you weren't there, so I thought-" A choked sound vibrated from him and he clenched his eyes shut, fisting his hands into her shirt and burying his face into her neck.

"I'm here Souta. I'm alive." She breathed out, shuddering as she recalled the blood and the carnage. The look as her mom looked listlessly at the wall and grandpa's shredded sutras. He began to wail, the rain mixing with his own tears.

And Kagome watched. Watched her little brother suffer because of a force he could not stop, cry for his lost family. Her heart clenched painfully as she bit her lip, suppressing the tremors.

Of resent, of hurt, and of fear.

"I-I want to go home."

She stilled.

"Mom and grandpa deserve a proper grave... A-and maybe we can get Buyo..." He sniffled, hiccuping every once and a while. She glanced at her fallen companions, and then her brother. Shakily, she released a breath, and nodded.

Her brother was alive. They were not.

"Don't look." She warned, picking him up. He clung to her, like a child, but then again, he still was a child in many ways. Barely even a teen. He didn't fight it, merely closed his eyes and took the comfort her arms provided.

The only sounds made were her footfalls in the puddles, her brothers unsteady breathing, and the rain.

End of chapter 1

(Holy jesus, has anyone SEEN Vassalord?! I did and omg I love Cherry and Rayflo! x3 I even have a KagomexRayfloxXCherry fic in the works so look out! :D And yes I'll update my other fics, don't know when since Sesshomaru has gone brain dead on me but soon. :3 Please Read and Review, us authors thrive on them. I didn't eat today so play nice, K? :3)

Ja ne,

Killing Perfection's lover


End file.
